


The Real Reason For Chips

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Remix and prequel to Widgenstain college dorm shenanigans (Chapter 19 in Tumblr Scribbles). Which probably should be read first for this to make sense.This is set in an AU established by aforementioned fic in which Charles is Emma Frost's TA, who moons over a yet unnamed undergrad, Emma is a Meddling Troll and we find out the Real Reason For Chips. Sort of.





	The Real Reason For Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028508) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 
  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): Burger Queen, Reeds  
> Previous remixes, if any: They all have remix in the title  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: don't have any  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: no

It's only Monday and he’s already tired. Charles yawns, looks up and around with feigned nonchalance from the stack of papers he’s been grading all weekend.  When he's satisfied he's otherwise alone in the office, he risks a furtive glance at the clock before he picks up his mug and walks casually to the water cooler.

 

The water cooler next to a window which very conveniently overlooks the bus stop.

 

Streams of students amble along the sidewalk, laughing and chattering.

 

His eyes flicker to his wrist watch.

 

Two more minutes.

 

To buy time, he slowly sips at his cup seemingly lost in thought at the window. He hopes he looks like he's just resting his eyes. Or taking a well deserved break. 

 

A shuttle bus pulls over on schedule and disgorges a cloud of undergraduates. He scans them quickly, skimming over a couple of familiar minds from his last term. Sean perhaps?

 

Then, he finds him. The one spot of quiet amidst the hyperactive and distracted chaos that passes for student minds these days. Charles allows himself a brief, and most certainly not dopey or smitten, smile.

 

"Ah. I see."  _How very interesting._

 

The dulcet tones make him jump. Ice cold water cascades over him, even as his mug falls from nerveless fingers and hits the floor with a clunk.

 

"Dr Frost!"  Charles sputters apologetically, brushing ineffectually at his sodden pullover.

 

No amount of protocol in the world can keep his irritation out of his sending though. He knows Emma far too well to stand on ceremony, mentally at least.  

 

_Emma! Don’t sneak up on me like that!_

 

“I did wonder why my otherwise efficient TA has been… distracted of late.”

 

_It turns out someone’s stalking a student._

 

Charles flushes furiously Emma sends him a mental image of a red headed, slightly stubbly and supremely muscled undergraduate wearing nothing but a thin undershirt and track pants. He’s lounging in the doorway of a nondescript hostel room. And grinning like a maniac. From the odd perspective and the slight overlay of fear, the image looks almost like it was pulled directly from someone else’s memories.

 

Except for the addition of a dream-like pink cloud of lust and sparkle effects. Which Emma probably added for his benefit. Damn it.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing.”

 

_I’m sure he’s not even in the classes I teach. So it wouldn’t even be against the rules even if there was something. Which there isn’t. So there._

 

Emma arches a questioning brow at him, mocking his defensiveness. Only the quirk of her mouth hints that she might be teasing.

 

_Good grief. You don’t even know the guy’s name._

 

Charles gives up trying to wring out his sweater and starts to pull it up and over his head, pausing to glare pointedly at Emma. The effect is spoiled somewhat when his shirt rides up and he has to fumble awkwardly to keep from exposing himself further.

 

_I have better things to do than to go around poking into other people’s minds… unlike some people…_

 

“Charles, Sugar. Your ethics will be the death of me. Now are the papers done yet?” Outwardly, Emma is all business as usual, but...

 

_I’ll give you a hint. Its Erik. Wouldn’t you just love to have his number?_

 

“Just two more. I’ll have them done in time for your class later.”  Charles can feel his ears burning but he tries to keep his voice neutral. Mentally however...

 

_Good grief. Emma. How did... Ok. I don’t want to know. Please. No._

 

“Just leave them on my desk.”

 

_Maybe. If you work extra hard to make it up to me, I’ll reward you._

 

Charles turns away, retrieving his mug from the floor and walking back to his desk, face aflame, wishing he could pick up the shards of his dignity. Or murder his childhood friend who by some strange quirk of fate has turned into his supervisor. Or spontaneously combust.

 

_Arrgh no. Please no. Let’s just pretend this never happened._

 

But Emma has already left the room, a secret smirk on her face as her heels click swiftly down the empty corridor. She reaches out with her mind, pausing only briefly to plant a suggestion in a susceptible brain before questing further, seeking a particular mind... 

 

_Az? I’ve got a little job for you. You know that vending machine in Erik and Sean’s hostel?  Well…_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I'm not entirely sure how a TA works apart from what I found on google. I also have no real idea how two telepaths, who in my headcanon probably know each other fairly well despite the inevitable difference in positions, would otherwise talk.


End file.
